Shady
by Chance13
Summary: The apocalypse is full swing and Sam and Dean are on a hunt in New York. They run into some unexpected guests with a few questions for them. Post Season 4, during Season 5 Post CoG, Pre CoFA.
1. Baby I'm On the Hunt

**AN: Yes, I know I've not finished Aftermath yet – I swear I'm halfway through the last chapter. I've just got to a fight scene, and I hate writing those so I **_**may**_** have been putting it off.**

**I was looking for a decent Mortal Instruments/Supernatural crossover the other day and I could only find seven. **_**Seven**_**. They're so similar – I can't believe there aren't more. Unlike with Aftermath I actually thought of a plot line before I started writing it, so I'm going to tell you now, this will be a multi-chap, I just don't know how long yet. I should be getting things done pretty quick now because I don't really have anything to do until September school-wise.**

**I apologise in advance about my New York geography – I've only been to America once when I was five and that was to California, so this is all off Google maps.**

**Has anyone guessed how I'm naming my stories yet? Anyone?**

**This chapter is un-betaed, but I've checked it pretty thoroughly myself; my current beta only really does Harry Potter, so if anyone knows Supernatural and/or Mortal Instruments and would be willing to beta this just give a shout. I promise, it's a very low stress job – more like getting to read the story early and making the occasional spelling correction.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I don't own Supernatural – I'm only on Season six, and if Mortal Instruments was mine the movie would be coming out a lot sooner.**

Shady

Chapter One – Baby I'm on the Hunt

"Jace, move it," Alec called up the stairs, "We just got a call in about an Eidolon demon down near Prospect Park."

"By the Angel – not shape-changers?" Alec heard him groan, "I hate those bastards."

"As long as you don't almost kill another old lady like last time," quipped Isabelle as she hoped down the stairs, already fully kitted out in her Shadowhunter gear, with her whip in hand.

"I thought it was the changer!" Jace's disembodied voice yelled from his room.

"No, you just don't like that she was feeding the ducks. What's taking you so long anyway?" she yelled back, "Doing your hair?"

"For your information," Jace replied, finally leaving his room, "my hair looks this amazing naturally, unlike _some people's_."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Alec already got the weapons, so are you coming or did you want to exchange more beauty tips while innocent people are killed?"

"I can't believe we have to take the subway to kill demons."

"Well to get a driving license we would need paperwork and since we were all born in an officially non-existent country, that could be tricky," replied Alec, "Now be quite, it's meant to be near Drummer's Grove and we're getting close."

Isabelle unravelled her whip while the boys drew their Seraph blades. A slight rustling was coming from the bushes in front of them and Jace and Isabelle approached it as Alec circled round behind it. The bush rustled again and Jace grabbed a plaid-clad shoulder, dragging a figure out and cutting across its chest slightly with his blade, causing blood to flow. Red blood. _Human_ blood.

Someone else emerged, pointing a gun towards Isabelle's head. Jace realised he was holding his blade to the figure's – the man's – neck.

"Just drop the glowing stick and nobody gets hu-" was as far as the stranger got before Alec knocked him out from behind. The second taller one in Jace's grip tried to raise his hands in a peaceful gesture before Isabelle knocked him unconscious too.

After a quick body search they found one shotgun filled with salt rounds, one knife with symbols engraved on it, two pistols, a small collection of knives and one set of car keys.

"This," Jace said as he inspected the knife, "looks an awful lot like demon hunting gear."

"But they don't have any marks," included Isabelle, flicking the collar of one of the men's shirts back into place.

"So what we have here are two human demon hunters" concluded Alec. He pulled out his mobile and sent off a quick text to Magnus. "I think now would be a good time to call Clary and Simon away from band practice."

"Why do we need rat boy?" complained Jace, avoiding the look Isabelle was giving him.

"Do you want to bring two unconscious bodies on the subway?"

"This," exclaimed Jace, "this is exactly the reason we need to be able to drive."

Half an hour later the six of them were gathered in the sanctuary, their two guests tied to chairs in the centre of the room. Alec and Jace were switching between attempting to remove the black demon blood off of their persons and giving Isabelle dark looks for managing to remain immaculate throughout the entire fight.

A groan came from one of the chairs as the occupant woke up. "If that's what you call a bitch face then you should see Sammy's."

Alec nudged Magnus to stop him from laughing as Jace approached the man. "Look, we just have a few questions for you and then you'll be free to go, no bitch face competition needed."

"Aww, is somebody wearing their big-boy pants while mummy and daddy are out."

"Has anyone ever told you it's not a good idea to patronise the people that have you hostage?" Clary cut in.

"Maybe once or twice."

"Dean, please stop talking," the second man said as he came round.

"Yeah Dean, listen to Sammy. First question – who are you?"

The two exchanged a look, the taller one nodding slightly. "I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam."

The mention of the names caused the colour to drain out of Magnus' face, however only Alec noticed as Simon chose that moment to join the conversation.

"Sam and Dean Winchester? As in _The_ Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Hey look Sam, we're famous."

Jace turned to Simon, "You know these guys?"

"Yeah, they're on the FBI's most wanted list; grave robbing, arson, petty theft, identity theft, impersonating a federal officer, murder. There was a major deal a few years ago where they held up a bank and had everyone hostage. Oh, _and_ they escaped a high security prison and last time they were arrested the jail blew up, and as of then they were missing, presumed dead."

"Just to point out," Dean interrupted the shocked silence, "most of that was a misunderstanding." Sam cleared his throat, "Okay, the murder and bank robbery was."

"And how did any of this lead you to be hiding in a bush in Prospect Park?" Isabelle questioned.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," sighed Sam.

"Try us."

"We were hunting a shifter. It's our job; we hunt down and kill the supernatural. Y'know; shape-shifters, demons, vampires, ghosts, werewolves, witches, so on."

At this point Magnus and Simon had edged back slightly and Jace continued. "And that, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, leads us to our main showing of tonight. Why are you, two normal humans, hunting demons? Don't you think it should be left to the professionals?"

"Who are you calling unprofessional?"

Sam cut in, "Why did you call us 'normal humans'?"

"We," Jace gestured to himself, Alec, Isabelle and Clary, "are Nephilim. Shadowhunters."

"Wait, actual Nephilim? Like from the bible?"

Dean turned to Sam in confusion, "What?"

"In the bible there are stories of Nephilim; angel-human cross breeds, made to protect humanity. I thought they were just a myth."

"Even after we've met real angels? Why haven't you brought this up Sam? I thought we were done with secrets."

"We are. In case you hadn't noticed we've been rather busy and all latley."

"Sorry to interrupt the family bonding, but why kill them all?" Simon asked, "The demons and shape-changers I get, but why the vampires, witches and werewolves?"

"Vampires," Dean stated, with an air that – if he weren't tied to a chair – he would be ticking off on his fingers, "kill innocent people to drink their blood, or turn them into monsters like them. Werewolves, granted they have no control over it, still turn into ravenous beasts every month and eat innocent people. Witches tend to people that have made deals with demons to get powers and revenge, killing mostly-innocent people."

"I have no idea what world you're living, but that is not what they're like," argued Clary, "Not all vampires and werewolves kill people and I think your definition of a witch is very different from ours."

Dean snorted, "I'll believe it when I see. Show me one innocent vamp that's never hurt anyone."

"Me."

Simon pushed himself off the wall and walked over to them. Despite being pulled up to his full height with his arms crossed and Isabelle's makeover Simon didn't make a very intimidating figure; he was thin, pale and had refused to give up word shirts, in spite of Isabelle's best efforts.

"My name's Simon Lewis. I'm sixteen and six months ago I was turned."

The brothers stared at him for a moment until Sam broke the awkward silence. "Well that was unexpected. How are you still alive?"

"Kosher butcher down the street from where I live," Simon answered, slightly confused after the previous animosity.

"What did you mean 'a different definition of witch'?" Sam asked, turning back to Clary.

"Well," she started, also a bit thrown, "the Warlocks we know – that's what they call themselves, not witches – are part-human, part-demon, just like we're part-angel. They're born with their powers, and, from what I've seen, they mostly use them to conjure coffee and re-decorate their living rooms, not kill people."

"I'd say you're selling us a bit short their – I save people's lives too, if the mood hits me."

Dean and Sam were both instantly on edge. "You're part demon."

"Not by choice, believe me. If your rap sheet is anything to go by though, I think I'm probably a lot less evil than the two of you, if that's what you're worried about."

"We already said – that was a misunderstanding."

"Hey, at least I never went in for grave robbing."

"You have no idea what you're talking about you black-eyed son of a-"

"Okay, okay, everyone just needs to calm down," Alec said as he dragged Magnus away from the two tied-up men.

"I had been considering untying you both, but if you're just going to sit there and insult my brother's boyfriend - well, who would miss you if you were gone over night?"

The group had begun to leave the room before Sam called after them. "Look, we're sorry okay? We've just got a lot of reasons to not trust anything remotely demonic, even if they say they're on our side."

"That sounds like it's got an interesting story behind it, and I'm getting tired of standing here," said Isabelle, "How about we all take this upstairs?"

**AN: Just a quick thing – obviously I have no way of easily contacting you guys, so if you want updates on my stories you can follow me on twitter at ila_khan. Also people seem to be liking my YouTube videos and my name for that is Chance13Fiction. The links for all this stuff is in my profile **

**Chance xxx**


	2. Baby I've Got My target On You

**AN: A couple of people have been asking for me to clarify the timeline so for TMI this is post CoFA, and for SPN Lucifer's been released from the cage – I'm pretty sure that that's post season 4 so it's an AU for season 5? I think.**

**As mentioned before I've never been to New York so all the street names and stuff are off of Google Maps but I'm pretty sure they're right **

**For the start of the chapter I could just really see them hanging out in the kitchen, and I know that the kitchen's in the institute, but Simon can't go in there, so let's just al pretend there's one in the sanctuary, ok?**

**Also small tip – when starting a new story don't post it right before your exams and summer holidays when you know you're only going to get 5 seconds to yourself. But seriously if I take too long to update please review or PM me, it'll totally help me get my ass in gear **

**Still not beta-ed 'cause even though ActionFTW on AO3 has volunteered (huge thanks XD ) I can't work out how to send this to them.**

Shady

Chapter Two – Baby I've Got My Target On You

The eight of them were sat around the kitchen table as they attempted to extract Sam and Dean's story of the last few months from them. Eventually, after a lot of prodding and compromising, they learnt about how Lilith had broken the sixty five of the seals, and how the demon Ruby – now dead – had tricked Sam into breaking the last one, kick starting the Apocalypse.

Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon were crowded around the two men, listening on tenterhooks to the story, which had become quite dramatic once the two men got into it. Magnus was sat further away at the counter inspecting the brothers while Alec tried to talk to him.

"Magnus, you can't ignore me; I know something's wrong. I haven't seen you that pale since before the battle – and don't even try blowing it off on the whole 'I was worried about them killing witches' deal, because you were acting off before that."

"I know, it's just- it's complicated. I've got a long history, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, eight hundred years of it," Alec agreed with a grin, remembering their argument.

"Well back in the sixteen hundreds I had a small stint in Scotland. I had this friend, a tailor called Fergus McLeod."

"Is this going to be a story about one of your ex-boyfriends?" Alec cut in.

"No. Well, not exactly. Fergus' mother was a Warlock – had helped to get me out of a few tight spots. Anyway he made this deal with a demon, and ten years later he was dragged off to hell. I moved on, travelled about a bit, forgot Fergus even existed. Imagine my surprise when I was in America a couple hundred years later and run into him, except this time his better dressed and calling himself 'Crowley'," Magnus whispered the name, and glanced round to check that nobody had been distracted form the Apocalypse story. "Turns out if you stay in hell long enough you become a demon yourself, and now he's working in Sales. Has quite the talent for it, I've heard. He comes by a couple times a year to catch up, keep up to date on everything that's been happening, and fills me in on everything that's been going on in the more supernatural side of things."

"What's 'Sales'?" Alec asked, surprised at his boyfriend's sudden openness, "And what sort of things does he fill you in about?"

"He does deals with humans, selling them things in return for their souls. And let's just say this isn't the first I've heard about the Apocalypse, and our honoured guests here aren't filling us in on the whole story. Are you, boys?" he called over to the group, who were just finishing circle time.

"Are you calling us liars?" Dean challenged, still willing to continue their earlier argument.

"By omission," he turned to the teenagers, "Has he mentioned Castiel or the Vessels yet?"

"What's a 'Castiel'?" Clary asked as Jace gave the two men a suspicious look.

"How do you know about that?"

"I've been around a while: I've got contacts. Everyone's heard of the famous Sam and Dean Winchester, the one's who never seem to actually stay dead."

Jace edged slightly closer to Clary as Isabelle stood up. "Vessels, Castiel, explain."

"Right, because you've been so open with us so far. I'm sure you've got absolutely no other secrets apart from a friendly vampire and witch."

"Okay, you want to know the truth?"

"Clary, don't," Simon grabbed onto her arm.

She turned to him. "Simon, there's an Apocalypse coming. We need to know what's going on." She turned back to the hunters, "A month ago Valentine tried to start a war; he summoned an army of demons and used them to attack the Shadowhunter home country. He wanted to worsen the rift between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. He thought that we were worth more than them, that they are just dirt beneath our feet and didn't deserve to live. I think the best human parallel would be Hitler. His plan completely backfired though – he tried to start a war, but so we could fight against him he just brought us closer together. There was a battle, and hundreds of people died, but we've won."

"That still doesn't sound like the entire truth though," countered Dean.

"And I'm sure there are things your not telling us apart from 'Castiel' and the 'Vessels'."

"He's a friend," Sam interrupted, "Castiel's a friend, and he's an angel."

There was a fluttering noise and a deep voice came from behind Alec and Magnus, making everyone jump. "You called?"

"What the- how did you get in here? Do you have any idea how heavily warded this building is?"

"Yes, it took me a few milliseconds to get in."

"I take it you're Castiel? The guardian angel," asked Magnus, who was closest to the man.

The angel tilted his head slightly and surveyed him for a moment. Magnus was quite impressed at his lack of reaction considering his appearance; his hair was currently three colours, not including the natural black, and he was wearing skin tight skinny jeans and, what some would consider, an annoyingly-bright sleeveless t-shirt. In comparison Castiel looked rather dull, stood in a brown trench coat and wearing a blue tie that wasn't fixed properly.

"You must be Magnus Bane."

"Guess the boys here aren't the only ones with a reputation," Magnus said, gesturing to the two hunters behind him.

"You are the first Warlock to befriend the Nephilim. You were the first to bridge the gap."

"Are you an angel? A real-life angel?" Alec, Izzy and Simon were staring at him with undisguised awe while Jace and Clary looked suitably impressed.

"Yes, is there are a problem," Castiel answered the girl, his voice devoid of sarcasm.

"No, it's just- Well you're smaller than I expected." Isabelle explained haltingly.

Dean barked out a laugh at Castiel's annoyed face. "I am not small – my vessel is, but even by human standards I have been told it is tall. In my angelic form I am roughly the size of your Chrysler building."

"Show off," muttered Magnus.

Alec gave him a swift elbow to the ribs, "Ow, what was that for?" he complained, rubbing his side.

"He's an angel. You can't be rude to _angels_."

"If your done with your domestic we just got another call," said Alec, looking up from his phone. "A group of Raveners on East 29th near Dumort. About six, I'm hearing."

"Maybe we can see the Mundies here in action," Jace said clapping a hand on the brothers' shoulders. He exchanged a look with his sister and Isabelle got up to show the men to their weapons room.

Magnus noticed the exchange and turned to the angel, "Castiel, if we could continue this in the hall?"

Once they left the teenagers gathered around the kitchen table.

"Two serious attacks within two days – that's not normal Jace. Someone has to be summoning them. It's not like it's hard; any low level Warlock will do if they're paid enough."

"We need to know why they're being summoned," Clary interceded, "Whoever's doing it must have a plan. Retaliation after the battle in Alicante?"

"If it is a summoning," everyone looked at Simon, confused. "You heard what they were saying about the Apocalypse. Lucifer's cage has been opened. Couldn't that've, I don't know, weakened the veil between or world and the demons' dimension?"

"It's possible," agreed Isabelle, "The fabric between the dimensions is always weakening, it wouldn't take much to start ripping some holes in it."

"So now we have to sew up the fabric of reality? Great," sighed Jace.

"It's nothing definite, but we can ask Magnus what he knows – like he said he has contacts. Anyway, don't we have some demons to kill?" Clary asked, tying up her hair.

Magnus and Castiel stood out in the corridor, out of earshot of the group in the kitchen.

Magnus was questioning Castiel in a hushed voice, so as not to be overheard. "How much do the Winchesters know of their roles?"

"They know that they are the vessels and that they must agree to the possession, but after that nothing."

"You haven't told them of the prophecy? That if they agree they'll have to kill each other – don't you think this is something they should know? And it's not like whichever survives will be right as rain by the end of it."

"I am aware of the situation, and when Dean and Sam need to know they shall also be made aware."

"They're your friends. Don't you care if they live or die? I knew angels weren't the friendliest bunch, but that seems a bit cold, even for your lot."

"I-" Castiel was cut was cut off as Isabelle and the two brothers returned from the weapons room.

"Cas! You have to see their weapons collection. I've not seen that many blades in one place since-"

"Omaha?" Sam suggested.

"I was going to say Wisconsin," Dean argued

"No, remember that witch? Her basement was full of-"

"If we're all done reminiscing, I believe there were some Raveners you were going after?"

"'You'? I was looking forward to seeing the big bad Warlock in action."

"Not really my scene. I'm sure I'll get all the gory details later. I doubt Jace will give anyone much choice," Magnus complained with an eye-roll, "I'll stay here with rat boy."

"I don't understand," stated Castiel, "They are Nephilim and a vampire. Who is part rat?"

"It's a saying Cas," Dean explained, "it means- wait 'rat boy', what?"

"Not actually a saying," said Isabelle as they headed back to the kitchen, "There was this time when we were at one of Magnus' parties-"

"And it turns out one of the vamps thought he was a friend of their's and taken him back Hotel Dumort – that's main vampire den here."

"I thought we were over that story?" Simon asked, his face read with embarrassment.

"We're never going to be over it Si; _you got yourself turned into a rat_."

"Anyway," Clary pointedly changed the subject, "I think the next train to East 29th leaves in a couple of minutes."

"It's cool, I've got the van outside, I can drive."

"But if you drive them who will I sit and be bored with?" complained Magnus.

"You could wait in the van if you want," Alec suggested.

He was given a haughty look for his efforts. "I am an eight-hundred year old Warlock. I do not _wait in the van_."

"Oh yeah, what ground-breaking events do you have planned then?" teased Alec.

"Project Runway re-runs," muttered Magnus. "Shut up. I have other friends, I don't have to hang out with you," he pouted.

Alec laughed at the theatrics and kissed him on the cheek as they left. "See you in an hour Mr. Popular."

Just before he reached the door Magnus grabbed his wrist a pulled him into a proper kiss. "Don't get hurt, alright? Those Winchesters can watch their own backs."

Dean had insisted on stopping by the park to collect 'baby', which turned out to be a '67 Impala with one of the most impressive weapons collections Clary had seen since they broke into the church.

The Impala and Simon's van had been parked around the corner on 6th avenue and the group headed towards the site as the Winchesters were filled in on Raveners.

"So these things have poisonous spit, fangs, a giant stinger _and_ can climb on ceilings?" Dean let out a low whistle. "Sounds like fun."

"On the plus side they're so stupid I've seen them kill themselves with their own stinger and Clary here managed to kill one without any training what so ever," Jace added as he pulled out his stele.

Dean and Sam eyed the weapon doubtfully.

"What are you going to do with that? Poke them to death?"

"Personally I prefer to activate them first," Clary snarked back, "Jace, you got the weapons - what's this one's name?"

"Aziraphale."

Clary called her blade at the same point as Jace while Izzy and Alec readied their whip and bow. The brothers still seemed somewhat skeptical at their choices of weaponry but set about checking their own collection of guns and knives.

The street outside of the Dumort was deserted, even of the vampires that live there. Six Ravener demons were climbing the walls of the surrounding buildings and wandering the streets, the lack of nearby prey making them quite docile.

"So we just stab them and they die? We don't need a hundred year old branch off a tree that only grows on the highest peaks of Karakoram and has been blessed by three different priests from ancient religions? Sounds simple enough."

Jace gestured at the pair. "Lady's first."

Simon scuffed the heel of his shoe across the curb as he waited by the two cars.

"You were the last person I expected to get a message from, Daylighter."

"Yeah, well it's not a social call; I just thought you might want a heads up. My friends ran into a couple of hunters earlier, they call themselves the Winchesters. Apparently they've got a bit of a reputation for killing Downworlders they don't like the look of. I'm pretty sure they're under the protection of the Shadowhunters here, but don't have to obey clave law. You might want to spread the word for everyone to be on their best behavior."

**AN: Just noticed FF's been deleting my page breaks so hopefully that's them sorted now**


End file.
